Melting the Ice
by Andil
Summary: A story about how Sesshoumaru comes to love Rin, and their life afterwords. Sesshoumaru comes to a decision, and seeks out unlikely help*CHAPTER 7 FINALLY UP!!*
1. Reflections

Disclaimer: No matter how much I desire to, or wish for InuYasha to be my own, *sigh* they are not; so do not sue me.... All of it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: I should probably warn you this may get a stronger rating later, depending on how the story goes (and it is very likely, but probably not for a little while) Also, Most of this will be a bit of rehash in the first chapter to get the story going, but trust me, there is an actual story to this... 0.o So, please read on, Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A man, lean and beautiful, half sat, half leaned against a small mossy boulder at the stem of a large tree. His bright golden eyes coldly looked in the direction of a hot spring nearly a mile away, as his long fine silver hair fluttered with a nearly non-existent wind. His overly sensitive ears could hear her giggling and splashing around in the water, and his eyes could pick up her form just barely as she bathed. He unconsciously put his hand to the soft pelt that was hung around his shoulder as the girls giggling changed focus to someone who was near. A rough squeaky voice followed in many grumbles. She had run out of soap and needed more. The man almost wanted to smile, ALMOST, as the toad grumbled his annoyed response. The two had been more or less quarrelling ever since he took the girl in, and their fights were amusing to him. Most of the time. Other times it just plain annoyed him, and they always at least, noticed when it did. The toad would always be the one to end the fight, giving in to the girl, pressing his face to the ground begging for forgiveness, and perhaps for his lord to take mercy and not throw him into the nearest tree? Which nearly never worked for he usually did anyways, never caring who truly started the fight. Perhaps it was because he felt contempt towards him, or perhaps, he just loathed the annoying little toad, which insisted on following him continuously. The girl usually just bowed to him, softly muttering a 'gomen nasai, Master' as a light smile of victory pressed itself on her face as he tossed his annoying servant into a tree. He started to think back to when he had met the girl and suddenly a sigh escaped his lips to spite him.  
  
It was about eleven years ago, he thought, that this girl wandered into my life... he had just lost a humiliating battle with that wretched hanyou InuYasha, which had nearly taken his life. He had lain there, vulnerable for the first time in many years, bloodied and nearly unconscious. After laying there for what seemed like days he smelled her. A human girl, most likely staring at him, and preparing to go get the villagers to come and kill him. He would wait for it to leave, and speed his recovery, or, more likely, find enough strength to move enough to find a better concealed hiding place until his wounds healed more. Perhaps due to his diminished state, he had not heard the human come up close enough to touch him, and the thought had never occurred to him that she would have actually done such a thing. That is, until he felt water being poured upon his face. It had startled him and he showed his most animal reaction. He sat straight up, bared his fangs and hissed. She had stepped back, a grimace of surprise on her face, which soon melted away into a small smile. He lies back down, feeling his sudden movements had aggravated his wounds. He heard her set something on the ground, and then, after lingering for a while, left him. After he was sure she was nowhere near, he looked to see what it was the girl had left him. It was food.  
  
For reasons unknown to him she came back the next day, and the day after that, each time bringing him food. The fact that she returned at all confused him, let alone bringing him food, thinking that it would make it better, even though he vehemently declined it every time. Demon slayers and many other demons never truly dared come near him; the only demon that was willing to be near him enough to serve him was that wretched toad Jaken. And the fact that a human child was near him and trying to help him was enough to make him very curious about her.  
  
But it was the next day that nearly made him feel sorry for her. She of course, brought him more food, but she was completely covered in bruises. He asked her how she got them, she never said how, but he guessed when she smiled and him happily. He guessed at how she got them, her own kind must have given them to her. When she left him -Finally- he noticed that he was recovering. He could smell the disgusting scent of a demon, that of the stupid toad Jaken. He slowly got himself up and headed towards the thing. When he got to him, the wretched beast -dared- to question his actions with the Tenseiga. He had muffed out a smart remark (which he could no longer remember) and proceeded to throw a couple of rocks at his head (Which he rightly deserved) At just about that time the wind changed its course, and he could smell the faint smell of wolves, then blood. At first, he took no heed to it, but as the smell got stronger, his curiosity hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew this blood scent; it was the human girls.... Almost needing to know the fate of the child that had tried to help him, he followed it until he reached her. She was being gnawed on by wolves, and he couldn't hear the thing breath, nor her heart beat. ~She is dead? ~ He felt a light sadness fall over him. He frowned slightly over the feeling and pushed it aside. It's not that he cared, after all why should he? She was just another pathetic human that would die before she had a chance to live anyways...But still.  
  
He felt a throbbing sensation next to his thigh. ~Strange...~ He put his hand down and was surprised to feel the Tenseiga pulsing in its holster. He pulled out the worthless stick, and held it in front of his face, bringing it in front of the girl. It stopped pulsing. ~ It wants to save her? ~ Before he could muster a logical thought to dissuade him, he pushed it down and through the girl's body. Had it been a useful and worthwhile object, it would have sliced her in two. Instead, the blades pulse went through her body and revived her. He had knelt down and found himself half holding the girl as her life returned to her. When she woke she smiled at him, which caused him to stand, dumping the girl on the ground with a light 'thud'. Jaken had been yelling and questioning him about what he did. He tuned out his idiotic servant, wondering himself why he had saved the girl. And, for some unknown reason, he had ignored the fact that he heard another pair of small feet following him as he started to leave. In doing this he came up with an excuse to himself and deemed her as his possession, that he owned her.  
  
He continued to watch them as he remembered. It had taken him a while to get her to blurt out her name -Rin- and even longer before she actually spoke on a normal basis. He only noticed he was actually starting to become attached to the child after she was kidnapped by that bastard Naraku and she was nearly killed. He had gone after her, and saved her again, this child. After that, noticing that the one thing he always boasted as a major weakness, he now had, and attempted to rid himself of it. Many times he meant to just abandon her, and leaver her to her own devices. Before the kidnapping, he had left her alone for her own safety, so leaving her alone afterwards felt no different to her than before. Unfortunately for him, it never turned out. Sometimes he could sense she was in danger and would head back to help her, and others, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Perhaps it was that he remembered how she was killed, or perhaps even unconsciously thinking he wanted to have her there still. A few times he even had seriously thought to give her to a mate, but none of them were worthy enough for her. Kohaku was probably the closest he came to giving Rin to, because she cared for him, but he was too weak. His mind had been so easily controlled by Naraku, and once, nearly killed her because of it. -And he seemed to lose interest in her. After that, he settled down and found another to become his wife anyways. Over the past eleven years she had gone from being his possession, to his pet, to his pup, and to a new level that he despised to even acknowledge. No, he would never give in to his weakness, not like his father had. Never would he purposefully taint and shame the family again. There would never be another InuYasha, especially not from him.  
  
Suddenly the splashing stopped and he noticed her exit the water, strain her long hair and then return to her kimono. He sat there a moment longer, lingering in the silence, before heading back towards his companions. He used to stay closer to them, before she had reached maturity, while she bathed. But now he could not trust himself. He was naturally a dog (all pleasantries taken away) and had the self-control of an Ox. But there was something about Rin's body that made his nerves twitch. No, he definitely could not trust himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ A/N: I hope you like this so far, and there WILL be more to come. (It is called I have an hour and a half of down time while I am at work and have nothing better to do) And I have a little bit more written already so do not worry. I will try and get it up soon. This is the first fan fiction I have actually put up for everybody to see. Nanitozo Yasashikusuru! (That should mean please be kind.) 


	2. To the Cave

Disclaimer: Ok, I think everyone already knows this, but no, I do NOT own Inu Yasha, or any other characters as of yet. They all belong to the all mighty Romiko Takahashi! *Little cut scene shows thousands of people on their knees hailing* All Hail! All Hail!  
  
A/N: I DO use some Japanese in here, and I will put up the definitions of everything I use at the top of the page before the story starts, so don't worry.you don't need a translator (though they are very useful.) Anyways, sumimasen for the small delay, I am trying to update as fast as I can.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sumimasen; gomen; gomennasai = sorry, sorry excuse me (idiomatic informal); same, more formal  
  
Oyasumi = good night  
  
Hontouni = really, truly  
  
Doumo; doumo arigatou; doumo arigatou gozaimasu = thanks, thank you, thank you very much (in other words, it just goes up in formality.lol)  
  
Otousan = father  
  
Kami = God Anuki = big brother  
  
I think that's about it for this chapter for Japanese terms. Now for the next chapter. *************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 - To the Cave (Starting from exactly where I left off.)  
  
After about a minute he was back with them, and slowed his pace down just before he cleared the trees. It was not as if he wanted them to know he actually had rushed to get back ne? Rin was tying back her hair with a ribbon when he came into sight, and smiled brilliantly at him in acknowledgement that he was there. ~Kami, she has a beautiful smile~ He then noticed what he was thinking. He cursed inwardly at the unwelcome thought and noticed Jaken pressing his head to the ground.  
  
"Lord S-Sesshoumaru! You've returned!" He decided to ignore the ignorant toad and walked by him. He looked to the sky, noting the position of the sun. There was about two hours left until sun down. ~Damn it! ~ He was hoping to reach the cave before that, but the girl's bath took longer than he had thought it had. He turned to Rin.  
  
"Rin, gather your things, we leave within five minutes." He left it at that; it was all she needed to know.  
  
"But - but Lord Sesshoumaru! That is too soon! How can I get everything ready in that amount of time!" Jaken complained. ~Blah blah blah.~ He continued with his ranting until Sesshoumaru threw a much needed rock at his head, hitting him squarely between the eyes. ~Damned annoying toad. ~ When Jaken finally regained consciousness -sadly- he quickly gathered everything and stood next to his lord. Rin soon followed and smiled lightly at her master, waiting for him to lead the way. So he did. Following a path that was nearly un-seeable, he started to make his way to the cave. It had become part of their route when one day it had been raining particularly hard, and Rin was shivering so hard. He found the cave in order to keep her safe from it, so she would not get sick. He frowned at the memory, remembering that the girl was so weak as to get sick and harmed so easily. But she WAS strong. She could defend herself well, that even a normal youkai would have trouble getting to her. It was a rare thing to find a strong human, and Rin was one of them. He thought she was most likely strong from the fact that he had raised her, and that he and Jaken had taught her how to fight. (Though, he more so than Jaken.) A fleeting thought passed his mind ~Inu Yasha's wench had been strong, that miko that had faced me a few times herself. How strange that we both would be lucky enough to find strong humans. ~ He paused at that in particular thought and his face twisted lightly with anger. ~Lucky?! If it were not for Rin, I would have NO weaknesses! ~ With that thought, and his anger now settled in, he decided he would keep his mind off of her, lest he take it out on something.  
  
Unfortunately for him, it didn't work for all that long. After about an hour of fast paced walking, Jaken finally decided to stop making sounds come from his throat. It was not as if he had been listening to him anyways. After another hour the sun had set, which seemed to be the 'on' switch for Jaken's mouth. At least there had been about an hour of silence from him. It was just about then the damned wind decided to change direction, making it to where he could smell her. At first he did not believe his nose, but when the scent became stronger, he groaned inaudibly and strode a little further ahead of his companions. She smelled sweet to him, but it had a bit of a difference to it now, an 'under' scent if you will. He frowned at the scent; she was starting to become tired by the smell of her sweat on her body. And though he was lightly bothered by the fact he perhaps had set the pace too fast for her, it was not the part that had bothered him. ~Kami! Why now?! ~ He then clenched his fist, knowing he would have to stand guard at the cave tonight- for two reasons. The first being, he would need to keep an eye out for 'needy' youkai, and the second, though he was unlikely to admit it even to himself, was to protect her from himself. Even from the distance he was from her, and the fact that the scent was barely there, he could smell it. It was about that time, the excruciating two or three days before she bled in that strange cycle human females go through. She was about to go into heat. Though she never herself noticed any change in her bodily odors, which was the only way to tell a human was in heat, he definitely could. He hated having her away from his palace during these times, and it was rare that she was now. His mind had let the time get away from him, and now he had to be careful. The last time she was caught out here in heat, many youkai had wandered near them, but none of them had attempted to go after her because he was there. Except for one, that tried to sneak past, then thought that he was strong enough to get past him. He killed him though before it had gotten close enough to wake her. She did not need to know about this, the last thing he needed was for her to worry about her safety as she went with him to patrol his territory. His mood lifted slightly as he recognized a few of the trees he was passing and stopped abruptly.  
  
"We are nearly there." His comment made Jaken look away from where he was placing his feet, and fell flat on his face. He looked up.  
  
"Y-yes! Lord Sesshoumaru, we are!"  
  
"You know the way from here then?" he mused with the toad. Although he still kept his voice soft, firm, and -cold.  
  
"Why yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Fine then, Jaken, take the girl the rest of the way to the cave. I will join you shortly." With that, he rushed away at top speed. Of coarse, he did not actually plan on returning until the next day. Jaken then stuttered after him a moment, then turned sharply to face the girl and glared at her.  
  
"Come now, YOU!" His squeaky voice called to her. "See if you can keep up, human!" He started to scramble off and the girl mocked his words behind his back, but obediently followed after him. She was not in the mood to start a fight with him now, especially since her master had left. She knew that when he left he would not likely return until he was ready to move on again the next day, to spite his words. She sighed lightly to herself at the thought of having to spend the night alone with Jaken. She hated that toad-well, mostly anyways. Though she every so often referred to her master as 'otousan' she looked at Jaken more closely as that. In truth, the only reason she used the term towards her master was because she knew that he viewed her as his 'pup'. But the truth was, Jaken, although grudgingly, was the one that had actually taken care of her and paid attention to her. She also knew, though his words spoke bitterly of her, that he had grown to like her. She smiled lightly as she followed him, reflecting on this. He really WAS rather annoying, and sometimes couldn't bring herself to decide whether he was more an otousan or more an anuki. It wasn't that it mattered to her really what he was, it was not as if he were actually related to her anyways. She shook the matter out of her head as she continued to follow him.  
  
Before long they reached the cave. It was extremely well hidden, located behind a large tree and many hanging vines. The entrance was such that Rin had to duck to enter, and was just wide enough for her body. It was the perfect size though, for Jaken, who walked straight through with plenty of leftover headroom. Inside, the main part of the cave was about the size of a basic hut, with a small jag in the rock that led down further into the earth. Once inside, Jaken strode over to a small corner and retrieved the two small futons they had stashed there. (Only two because his Lord Sesshoumaru did not need one, because he did not sleep. For he was the lord of the western lands, and why should her, the great and powerful youkai that he was, resort to such meaningless tasks such as sleep?)  
  
As Jaken laid out the futons, Rin switched to her 'night clothing', which was actually only a large, loose fitting kimono and a soft furry obi. She then turned and noticed that he had fully prepared her futon for her. "Doumo arigato gozaimasu, Jaken-san!" She crawled into the futon, and thought a moment, deciding to add more. "Hontouni." She then lies down and then added, "Oyasumi" before she drifted into sleep. He 'hmphed', then quietly repeated the gesture to her. After a vigorous day of walking, her also was ready to sleep. Before he did though, he noticed the girl was starting to smell a little different, and took special note of it. Perhaps it would be best not to disturb his lord for the next few days. He always seemed to be a bit more agitated during these times. He never understood though, why he always seemed to make such a big fuss over the girl going into heat. But then, he was not all that interested in mating really.  
  
Although he was not so dense at to not notice that the girl aged well, and he even appreciated her beauty. He hated most humans, and considered most of them ugly. In his entire life he had only encountered only four or five humans that held beauty. And only three he could think of immediately. One had been Inu Yasha's mother, his wench Kagome had been beautiful (He only remembers her name due to the many beatings he had received from her on their chance encounters.) and lastly, Rin. Rin was a plain child when they had acquired her, not to mention the fact that she bore many scars upon her back. Not that they were all that distracting now. As she had grown older, the fairer she became. Her ebony hair had grown long, nearly to the small of her back, which she usually looped back with a silken ribbon. Her freckles faded, though you could still see a slight hint of them if you looked hard enough. Her body had lengthened and become shapely, her eyes became lighter, her muscled toned and she had gained something of a silent grace to her outward appearance, most likely due to being raised around his Lord Sesshoumaru, she had picked up on that trait. And though he would never admit it to anyone, he had grown to love the girl, and viewed her as the daughter her would most likely never have. He laid there, watching her as he himself drifted off into sleep. Sesshoumaru noticed this as he stood outside the cave, leapt into a high tree branch of the tree that stood next to the cave, and watched for any lingering threats that may come by.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok, so there it is, chapter two. In case you are wondering, I write all of this on my breaks while I am at work, and usually put it up on the days I am off, which are twice a week. So unless I get something like writers block (*is being far too literal here* I am going to kill the person that invented this block. mwahahahahahaha! * cough*) I should be updated around twice a week so long as I get enough story to put up a chapter. Well, anyways, Nanitozo Yasashikusuru! 


	3. A Journey Home

Disclaimer: Once again, I tell you, I DON'T OWN IT ALREADY!!!!!! *Cough* Well, anyways, it all belongs to the goddess Romiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: *clears throat* In case you are starting to wonder, yes, I have dubbed this a romancy thing between Rin and Sesshoumaru. Yes, I write them in as a bit dense towards the situations they are in. I am trying to portray their characters (well, we still don't really know much about Rin, but mostly Sesshoumaru.) the way they actually are. I suppose I should change the story description to something about how Sesshoumaru's heart comes to accept love. Ok, on with the story, it is getting late, and I think I am ranting. hehe 0.o'  
  
************************************************************* Some more words have been added to the list  
  
Densha - palace  
  
Sumimasen; gomen; gomennasai = sorry, sorry excuse me (idiomatic informal); same, more formal  
  
Oyasumi = good night  
  
Hontouni = really, truly  
  
Doumo; doumo arigatou; doumo arigatou gozaimasu = thanks, thank you, thank you very much (in other words, it just goes up in formality.lol)  
  
Otousan = father  
  
Kami = God  
  
Anuki = big brother  
  
Ohayo; Ohayo gozaimasu = morning, good morning *************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3 - A Journey Home (Once again, leaving off where the last chapter left off exactly)  
  
For him, the night had passed excruciatingly slow, almost painfully, as he guarded the cave. He had heard his two companions talking in the cave, almost with interest, as the exchanged their gestures of Oyasumi. After a while Rin's 'heat' scent became a little stronger, and was threatening to drive the youkai mad. Back in the densha, he could stay his distance with only the light hint of the smell to assault his nose. Instead, here guarding the cave, he was in virtual close proximity to the girl. He had not take a mate since an in particular incident he preferred not to think about, involving his last unfaithful bitch. But the fact that he had not mated in over seventy years was starting to take its toll on him; he was starting to lose his control. He was seriously starting to think about taking a mate before Rin came along. Raising the girl took his mind off of other pressing matters, such as mating, but the girls intoxicating scent had made his body remember what he was missing for all these years. Beside he could never bring himself to rut with any other because strangely the only thing that seemed to make him 'work' was Rin. He knew deep within his mind how much he desired his underling, his Rin, but once again, his stupid pride had to get into the way. He did not love her, he did not want to. No, it was impossible to love the girl; after all she WAS only a mere human. He would never let himself love a human, never, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
His claws dug into the tree he was standing on, as he forced himself to concentrate on his current task. A few youkai had already started to come near there. ~Damn them.~ They probably came because she smelled like she was a youkai, spending eleven years with him and Jaken made her reek of youkai. He stood there, nearly choking the life out of the tree with a death-grip as he focused all of his senses on the surrounding youkai. Then, FINALLY, the sun slowly rose from the horizon. He felt his body relax and sighed with relief, they could start heading for the palace soon - where he would be able to successfully clear his mind. He jumped down off of the tree, after prying his claws from the tree in annoyance. He frowned lightly. ~How is it she does this to me? ~ He growled lightly and then headed into the cave.  
  
Inside Rin and Jaken lie sleeping. Jaken's snoring sounded like a rampant wild boar was about to croak, and he wrinkled his nose at his noisy servant. ~Damn Toad.~ He decided to first wake Rin, and casually walked over to her futon - of course, Jaken happened to be laying in the way of his getting to her, so he 'accidentally' used his face as a stepping stone. As Sesshoumaru kneeled down to lightly rock Rin awake, Jaken squealed, raising his hands immediately to his snout in a vain attempt to hold back a bump swelling on his face, then started to wheeze. Rin slowly opened her eyes and moaned lightly sitting up, signaling Sesshoumaru to stand. He looked forwards, showing no expression on his face.  
  
"Get ready, we are leaving shortly." He then went and stood at the entrance. Slowly, Jaken came to his senses and scrambled around to take care of the now empty futons.  
  
"Ohayo Jaken-san!" she paused as she looked at him a bit more closely, "You have a bump on your nose."she mused to him. Jaken looked at the girl and grumbled, noticing she had already dressed.  
  
"Mind your own business, human!" HE then scrambled out to his lord. "Ohayo Lord Sesshoumaru! I-I'm sure you mustn't have seen me in there, but ." he was cut off.  
  
"Don't Jaken." A slight moment of silence passed. "We are leaving now. We are heading back home." Jaken obediently shut his mouth, realizing that his lord most likely was noticing the girls scent. Rin soon followed, wearing her usual small smile, looking purely innocent. ~Innocent shminocent, if she only knew how others seen her! ~ Jaken smirked to himself. Then, looking up, he noticed that both Rin and his lord had started off without him! He quickly scrambled after them.  
  
"W-wait Lord Sesshoumaru! Don't forget Jaken-desu!" Rin looked back briefly to the silly toad youkai and fought off an intense and sudden urge to outright laugh at him. Instead, she turned her head around to follow her master. She had heard him tell Jaken they were heading home. It must mean it was nearing her time to bleed again. He always had her at the densha during that time; probably thought the smell of it was offensive. She shrugged if off, knowing that he felt her monthly bleeding a bothersome thing, and concentrated on him. She found herself watching how his hair flowed in the slightest wind and how it glimmered in the light. ~His hair is so beautiful. ~ She loved to comb and groom his hair for him; it was always so soft. As she followed him in her silence, she watched how it seemed that his skin glowed. It always seemed that it did, even in the moonlight. She sighed lightly to herself, why was it she always thought like this? It was probably fine to admire him - after all he WAS beautiful.  
  
But it was that OTHER little thing that was always flashing through her mind. For some strange, mysterious reason, she kept picturing him leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. It was something that she had seen her master's hanyou half-brother and a strange miko perform once when they did not think that she was watching them. She blushed lightly at her thoughts, what strange things went through her silly head. He would never do such a thing, it was something, she figured, that only mates did. And she definitely was not going to be his mate. Not that she would object, of course, she loved him, adored him and whatnot. But she was only a human after all, and considered her self lucky to be in her master's company, for he despised all humans. Except for her, which everyone found to be something of an oddity. She also knew in his eyes she was at most to him his pup, and that fact further instilled the knowledge that he would never even think about, let alone ever take her as a mate. She felt her cheeks once again grow hot, and realized she was blushing again. ~Why must I think this way? You are a fool Rin! ~ Then she tried her best to regain her composure, becoming content as she followed her master.  
  
Jaken looked ahead to the girl. Over the past few hours she had gained a blush upon her cheek twice, but noticed her facial expression never changed. Another habit she had received from his lord. She had the ability to control the expression on her face, but unlike his Lord Sesshoumaru's, which was always cold, hers always remained soft and pleasant. It was one of the things that he admired about the girl. This was one of the things that he admired about the girl. It was too bad the girl wasn't a youkai; she would make a great one. She was also the best with the short sword and daggers; she kept her daggers attached to her thighs and a short sword tied to her lower left leg, just above her ankle. She had only used them in training as no man or youkai dared come close enough to try and attack her. Though he was sure that she would be able to take care of herself when the time came to it. The only weakness being her speed, since she was human, but it was unlikely that a youkai powerful enough to beat our Rin would get past the all mighty Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
The first few years after Rin joined their small group, he had despised her. No, perhaps not despised her, more likely he was jealous of her. After all the years he had faithfully server his Lord Sesshoumaru, he just takes in this strange mute human child. After all those years, and even now, he did not hold one ounce of respect for him. Or kindness. Or friendship. Or pity. In fact, he knew that he just simply did not care for him, and it would not matter to his lord if he would die. Rin on the other hand, held his affections from the beginning. He could tell by the look in his lord's eyes when he watched the girl play. He had always rushed to 'save the day' for her anytime she was in a tough spot, while he was left alone to his own devices, and nearly perishing many times. In fact, his Lord Sesshoumaru almost looked sad any time he had returned alive. Yes, he was jealous of this human girl who had somehow weaseled her way into his lord's affections. But then, over the years, she too, weaseled her way into his affections, and was able to see what it was in her that his lord had seen. A light smile tugged at the edges of his mouth as he thought of it. They argued a lot, but it was all in fun anymore, in fact, he almost looked forward to their little arguments.  
  
About two hours later, the small groups spirits rose as they seen the outer wall to the great Lord of the Western Lands' densha. Sesshoumaru nearly released a sigh of relief. Rin's heat scent had risen during their travels back home, and was starting to wish he had brought his beast Ah-Uhn with him during this trip. But now that he was here, he would be able to get a safe distance away from her without having to worry about her safety. ~Finally. ~ He went to a hidden place in the outer wall and opened a small passage that only he knew how to open. Soon, they were through the passage and he closed it off again. He looked behind him and noticed that Rin looked a bit peaked from the non-stop traveling. He could feel his eyes start to glaze over and looked away from her. Her scent had become so strong it was intoxicating.  
  
"Jaken, take her inside and make her something to eat. Then make sure she bathes." He turned away from them then, ignoring the fact that Jaken had just started his infernal groveling. All he could think about was the fact that he had to separate himself from her. And the sooner he did that, the better.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, here is another chapter. Hope you all liked it. The next chapter might be a bit shorter (I have only two days until my next day off. If not, you will have to wait a whole week. oy.)  
  
Well, anyways, Nanitozo Yasashikusuru! 


	4. Home Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Please don't make me say it again. ack. *cries*  
  
A/N: Yup, it is me again, I the great Andil, have decided to write yet another chapter for your reading pleasure. *cough* Ok, ok, sorry, had a Sesshoumaru moment there. -_-' Well, anyways, I wanted to thank everyone who is reviewing this, I really didn't think anyone would actually like this. (Maybe I am just paranoid.)  
  
************************************************************* Terms: Some more words have been added to the list  
  
Densha - palace  
  
Sumimasen; gomen; gomennasai = sorry, sorry excuse me (idiomatic informal); same, more formal  
  
Oyasumi = good night  
  
Hontouni = really, truly  
  
Doumo; doumo arigatou; doumo arigatou gozaimasu = thanks, thank you, thank you very much (in other words, it just goes up in formality.lol)  
  
Otousan = father  
  
Kami = God  
  
Anuki = big brother  
  
Ohayo; Ohayo gozaimasu = morning, good morning  
  
Genkan = an area to exchange your shoes in traditional homes  
  
Sugoi = wow, terrific, wonderful  
  
Tatami mat = straw floor covering  
  
Do Itashimashite = your welcome *************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4 - Home Again (Once again, leaving off where the last chapter left off exactly)  
  
Rin watched her master leave, then looked down to the toad youkai which had quickly placed his forehead to the ground and was uttering an array of pretty words and compliments, obviously, to his newly absent lord. She raised her eyebrows to the creature briefly then kneeled down to the ranting Jaken. "He isn't here anymore you know." He immediately stopped his ranting but continued to keep his face plastered to the ground for a moment as he composed himself. She looked at him curiously and stood back up. Almost immediately then, Jaken jumped up as well.  
  
"You silly human!" He was turning a strange orange-green color, meaning he was blushing. "OF COARSE I knew he had left! I was just. just." he paused momentarily in a wild frenzy to come up for an excuse to his strange actions, "showering Lord Sesshoumaru with all the compliments he deserves until he was out of earshot!" He stomped off and the girl smirked behind his back. Rin - 793, Jaken - 0. She liked these odds, so far this year he had not truly won any of their arguments and she was effectively keeping tally. Perhaps to taunt him with it later. Perhaps. After a moment, the girl followed the toad inside the densha, and towards the dining room. Before she went in the room she stopped at the Genkan and switched into the pair of house slippers awaiting her (she was the only on in the household that used the Genkan) and stepped onto the tatami mat of the dining room. Already there was a small snack on the small table where Jaken sat.  
  
"SUGOI, Jaken-san, Doumo arigato gozaimasu!" She smiled enthusiastically as she grabbed the food and stuffed it into her mouth. The toad looked at her and mumbled.  
  
"Do Itashimashite." He then proceeded to eat his own light snack. As soon as he finished (which was only a couple of seconds later since Jaken was practically a living garbage disposal), he turned back to Rin, who was just starting to finish her own. "Later on, I will fix Oden for us, girl." He then got up and left the room, still carrying his staff. It would be nice to have a descent meal finally. While traveling, Rin was expected to fend for herself. Being a demon, he didn't need much to eat, though he did eat when they were home (he loved the flavors of it, so he usually gorged), but Rin needed to eat around twice a day. Though sometimes she did with less due to his lord's traveling habits, and that that he found it rather annoying to stop when his mind was set on getting to certain destinations. When they were back home at the densha, however, he was expected to cook for Rin and watch over the girl. And make sure the girl stayed away from him. He could tell she had an effect on him when she was in heat, as well as many other youkai. He just wished they all would leaver her alone; she was still just a child after all. He sighed at his thoughts then, she was human. ~Okay, so maybe she is not a child anymore - but still.~ He frowned. He didn't like to admit it, but he was somewhat possessive of his lord's underling. He actually had argued with his lord when he had confided in him once that he had thought about mating her off. She was nineteen now, and it was hard for him to accept that. How was he to watch over the girl if she ran off and got married? And besides that, if she did, he actually would miss her. Not that he ever thought his Lord Sesshoumaru would ever come to the decision to do it; his lord would never allow it, to spite his best intentions. He smirked lightly, somewhere deep within his mind he knew his lord would eventually take Rin as a mate, even if his Lord Sesshoumaru did not even realize that himself just yet.  
  
Over the years he had come to believe that his Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin were soul mates and were fated to be together. Something, he knew, had to compel him to save her when she was a child, even though he hated humans, and then something once again compelled him to keep her around. He had even admitted to him once, that he did not really know why he had done this, and never really had thought of it. It took him a few years to notice this conclusion, but it became more and more obvious to him as time went on. The way his eyes glazed over to watch her sometimes, the way she looked towards him. He just wished, in a way, the two would actually get it over and done with so that his lord's pent-up frustrations weren't all directed at him. To be honest, he was rather sick of being hit and tortured and thrown about. Not to say it would stop if he took her, but it should slow it down some, and in his opinion, that wouldn't be all that bad.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru's father would have been proud. He turned into a small room adorned only with a window and a futon with meager amounts of bedding. He sat upon the futon and started to polish his staff, as he reflected on the past. His father would be proud of the way he has taken in the girl. ~I remember him so well, as if he were still alive. Perhaps it is because Lord Sesshoumaru reminds me of him so. ~ He had been in the service of the great youkai before he had mated with Lord Sesshoumaru's mother. He had inherited her beauty face-wise, her crescent moon that adorned her forehead, as well as one other annoying attribute. His mother had walked around with something like a boa hanging over her shoulder, something that could be taken off, but could never be parted with, as it could not exceed 10 feet of the owner, and was actually a large tuft of fur that refused to disappear when she went into her human form. She had felt sad that her son had inherited the same annoying length of fur as she, but in every other aspect he resembled his father. He had been an adorable and sweet child, who he had helped raise, of course. His poor lord had not even reached the age of twenty yet when his mother was slaughtered - right in front of his eyes while he was detained. He had watched his mother being literally ripped apart by a human and a hanyou. His father, of course, gave the creatures their 'just rewards'. He was never truly an affectionate youkai, Sesshoumaru's father, but when he took up and made that human woman his mate. Sesshoumaru had never gotten over his mother's death and blamed all humans and hanyou alike for her death. He despised his father for it, and then tainting the bloodline with the hanyou Inu Yasha did not help him come to terms any. When the old master had died though, he left everything to Sesshoumaru, including Jaken's services. Except for the Tetsusaiga. Which pissed him off because his father left him instead the Tenseiga, a worthless piece of junk. Jaken sighed to himself. ~The future looks to be more promising. So long as he gets over his hate for humans and hanyou. ~ Unlikely.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat silently at the edge of a wildflower garden, the troubles of the day finally clearing from his senses, glad he could think clearly again. Once there, the furthest point from the densha, he could barely smell HER. Now that he was away from the intoxicating scent that was Rin, he could think of more important things. Like how he was going to get the Tetsusaiga back to its rightful owner - him. And if his idiot half brother died in the process, it would be a bonus. Even that damned miko demon that traveled with him was more worthy then Inu Yasha himself. He grunted at the thought of the hanyou. That strange miko had already provided him with a nephew. Joy. Never met it, never want to. Anything that came from Inu Yasha was damned. He growled lightly to himself. ~Damned thought path, making me think of that hanyou. ~  
  
He stayed in the garden for the next few days, determined to stay away from Rin while she was in heat, then he notice the smell of blood. He smirked to himself and returned to the densha. Once there, he went into his quarters and started to read a few scrolls to pass the time. It seemed he bored much more easily once Rin came into his life. It would be about three more days before they would be able to continue their rounds. Just as soon as Rin stopped her bleeding. He sighed to himself. It was something of an annoyance that her human form had to 'cleanse' itself after being in heat. She always seemed more energetic though, whenever they headed back out to their rounds after this, so he tolerated it.  
  
For the next three days he stayed in his room reading, when he noticed that the air did not smell so foul with blood. He sat the scroll down and stood. ~Finally, I was starting to get sick of reading.~ He then went to the main hall and waited there. Jaken and Rin usually congregated in this room to pass the time. After a few excruciating minutes, as he was itching to leave, he heard a familiar laugh. Immediately he cleared his face of any expression that may have been there and faced the window looking out, as if he were standing there indifferently the entire time. They needn't know he was actually anxiously waiting for them to return. Soon, two familiar voices, and their owners, came into the room.  
  
Her voice ceased to exist as her eyes lay upon her master's form in surprise. Jaken also had frozen in his spot, speechless. He stood indifferently, facing the window, his face showing the same cold expression he always carried on it. She never really knew where he was during their stays at the densha, but she always felt he was still somewhat nearby. But then, maybe she was just being naive. Her master then broke the silence with his cold even voice  
  
"We are going to leave in the morning. You should take this time to PACK." He emphasized the word because he knew them too well. They always seemed surprised the morning of their departure and scrambled around like chickens with their heads cut off to grab the necessities. He did not expect them to change this time. They would not leave before noon. At least watching them scramble around and argue kept the boredom away. He left quickly then as he could barely keep a smile from creeping up upon his lips.  
  
He then went outside to the gardens again. ~Rin's Gardens...~ He jumped up to a tree branch high within the old willow that the girl claimed as her own when she was still a small girl. She had an affinity for flowers and nature, and he had allowed her to start a garden here. Strange that this became his favorite spot. She had made it look so beautiful with the sounds of a stream and a small waterfall to join its beauty. It was so peaceful and serene in this spot... Though she didn't come here often anymore. Ichi and Ni (his servants, literally translates into one and two, for he feels it fits them...) took care of the garden for him, as well as the rest of the densha and Ah-Un while they were away. Though they conveniently disappeared any time they returned. Not that he minded this. He graced his face with a rare smile as the sun set over the trees beyond the barrier wall. He honestly likes to be home. He sighed lightly as the brilliant colors disappeared from the sky leaving darkness, the only light that existed coming from the moon. ~It will not be too much longer now~ He noted that the firelights within the densha faded, and waited for morning to come.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter; it probably was a bit slow, but ... Ah well. Kind of a filler chapter really, and gets into their minds a little more and my take on what could have happened in the past. Well, this chapter ended up being a bit longer than I first thought. (Probably because I didn't put it up when I was going to, bad girl...*slaps hand*) I will put up the next chapter as soon as I can... :)  
  
Well, Nanitozo Yasashikusuru! 


	5. An Unwelcome Surprise

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT!!!! (no matter how much a say I want to. *sigh*)  
  
A/N: I am sorry that this has taken so long to put up. I know I said I would put this up sooner, but I got a bit involved in the story, and well, this is the longest chapter I have so far. hehe  
  
************************************************************* Terms: Some more words have been added to the list  
  
Densha - palace  
  
Sumimasen; gomen; gomennasai = sorry, sorry excuse me (idiomatic informal); same, more formal  
  
Oyasumi = good night  
  
Hontouni = really, truly  
  
Doumo; doumo arigatou; doumo arigatou gozaimasu = thanks, thank you, thank you very much (in other words, it just goes up in formality.lol)  
  
Otousan = father  
  
Kami = God  
  
Anuki = big brother  
  
Ohayo; Ohayo gozaimasu = morning, good morning  
  
Genkan = an area to exchange your shoes in traditional homes  
  
Sugoi = wow, terrific, wonderful  
  
Tatami mat = straw floor covering  
  
Do Itashimashite = your welcome  
  
Kiniiri = pet  
  
Baka = stupid, idiot, etc  
  
Anu = uh, umm, (the word to fill space while thinking) *************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: An Unwelcome Surprise (Once again, leaving off where the last chapter left off exactly)  
  
A bit too slow for his taste, the sun finally decided to peek its first beams of light over the trees. He mentally berated himself for his impatience, and then decided to jump down and head inside the densha. Just as he had expected, neither of his followers had had the decency to wake themselves. He growled to himself lightly as he realized if they would be heading anywhere this day, he would have to rouse them himself. First, he headed to Jaken's room; it would be easy enough to wake him. And vent some of his slightly growing anger before he headed to Rin's room. He grabbed his staff that was carefully propped up against the futon and studied it for a moment. He then held it out from him, slightly in the direction of Jaken, then brought his arm back in careful speculation. And then in a cool fluid motion, knocked Jaken out of the bed with it. Jaken started to scream and Sesshoumaru successfully shut him up by knocking him on the head with it. The toad looked up at him almost teary eyed, and just about ready to ask why his lord had woken him up in such a manner. Sesshoumaru figured this, and wasn't going to allow the creature to do such a thing.  
  
"Are you completely ready to leave now, Jaken?" He attempted to make his voice sound more cold and menacing than usual. He got the desired effect, as Jaken looked up at him horrified.  
  
"My lord Sesshoumaru, I.I." He stumbled for words, but his lord just coolly turned around and headed for the door, then paused at the doorway.  
  
"I had thought as much." He then left and headed towards Rin's room. When he arrived there, he carefully opened her door. By the room itself, one could tell which one of his companions he favored the most. The room was large and elaborate; her walls were adorned with paintings of flowers and one of a large willow tree behind her large bed, which was covered with fine silken sheets. Other than that, she had a painted screen to dress behind, and a table to practice calligraphy at, and also a small case that held several scrolls. He neared her bed and paused only briefly to look out of her large window, it overlooked one of the gardens that were at his densha. This one was older though; it had been planted long before even he was born. He turned away from the window and knelt down to Rin's bed to wake her up in the usual way. He lightly nudged her, and she slowly started to come to her senses. She moaned and put her hand to her eyes. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to see her master looming over her.  
  
She could feel her heart beat faster for a moment before her senses took over. She blinked, then looked up to his beautiful golden eyes and smiled. The room was well lit. ~It must be morning~ "Ohayo Sesshoumaru- sama!" her eyes suddenly became wide as a memory returned to her. She quickly sat up, and then hustled out of her bed. As she did that, Sesshoumaru stood.  
  
"Ohayo, kiniiri. You are not ready yet are you?" She looked down to the floor as if it were suddenly fascinating.  
  
"Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama, I meant to be." Her face fell then, and strangely it tugged at his heart. He turned from her.  
  
"Do not apologize. Just try to hurry."  
  
"Hai, Doumo." She stood just as he left the room. He had left her, but the strange feeling remained within his chest. He frowned as he went down to the main hall to wait for them. ~How? How is it she does this to me? ~ He sighed, and attempted to forget the feeling. Soon, he heard the rustling and sounds that were the early morning rush before they went. He smirked to himself as he heard them argue and bump into each other for the next three hours. ~They will never change. ~ By the time it was bout an hour past noon, they stumbled into the main hall, ready to leave.  
  
"Shall we then?" Rin just smiled her reply and Jaken nodded vigorously. So he headed in the direction of the cave, where they had left off their rounds. By that night, they had reached the cave again, and Jaken once again folded out the futons for the night. The next morning came, and they woke to start their rounds once again. The next week went by in the usual way. He being silent, Jaken muttering miscellaneous things, which he never truly listened to, and Rin, well, was being Rin. She was always so happy and carefree; she usually hummed or sang a song of sorts. At least he thought it was a song. He had tried listening to the words once, but couldn't find any, so he just took the pleasure in listening to her voice. It was silken almost, he loved for her to sing, and it seemed to make the day go by faster.  
  
The next week started up the same as any other. They woke in the morning as he waited for them, and then continued walking on the designated route. Around noon, he stopped for a while so that Rin could rest and get something to eat. It was a weakness, but he was willing to stop for a while. So he settled on a stump as Jaken and Rin argued for a little while. As he sat there, his thoughts went down a path that more or less, disturbed him. It was an uncomfortable thought, and attempted not to dwell on it, but to no avail. ~Why DID I save her? Why was it that I kept her around? ~ He knew that for some reason he had saved her, no, he had NEEDED to save her. It was almost like he had no choice in the matter, and it seemed so natural that she follow him. And now, after eleven years, he could not even fathom her not being there. If she should die. He growled lightly to himself, of course she would die! She was human! A weak human, who would shrivel up and die before he knew it, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Not that he cared. "Baka!" he whispered to himself as he looked away from them, not noticing that he had voiced that in particular thought. Though Rin could not hear it for it was nearly inaudible, Jaken glanced over to him curiously, wondering what his lord was thinking. He soon shrugged it off, and continued to do whatever it was that he was doing. Which happened to be chiding Rin for taking so long to eat something. He sighed in feigned disgust.  
  
"Silly human! Needing to eat for such lengths of precious time! There are much better things to do than sit around and eat! We have rounds to do!" She only smirked at the toad and ate even slower. She knew he did not mean the awful things he said about her, though he most likely meant the things he said of humans in general. He never really offended her, even when she was younger. She just figured him to be a bit silly. And truth be told, he was a bit odd, but he was rather wise when he wanted to be. She figured that due to the fact he was a servant all his life, he did not portray his knowledge of life. The toad was anything but a coward, but was very weak, his only strength being the staff of heads. She let out an exuberant sigh as she finished her meal, wiped her mouth and looked at Jaken.  
  
"I am finished now, Jaken-san!" She smiled teasingly at him, wondering what insult that he would throw at her.  
  
"About time, human!" He turned quickly and walked to his lord, who stood up as he approached. "We are ready now, Lord Sesshoumaru!" His lord did not respond to this, and continued to blankly stare in the direction he was facing. Usually he at least turned his eyes to him to show he heard what he had said. Perhaps he had not heard him then? "M-my Lord! Did you not hear me?" He waited a moment, and still nothing. So he opened his mouth to repeat his before statement, when he noticed his lord's ear twitch briefly and stopped.  
  
"Hai, toad, I heard you." He growled out, making his voice low. He did not feel the statement had required an answer, but the creatures voice was rather annoying to him. At that time Jaken bowed down, once again pressing his forehead to the ground.  
  
"Sumimasen Sesshoumaru-sama." At that he quickly rose and half sprinted, half waddled over to Rin. It would be best not to press the subject with his lord now, for he seemed to be in something of a foul mood. And he was. Unfortunately though for them, it was his own unwanted thoughts that had caused his mood. So, in a light attempt to be civil, he growled out that they were leaving, and started to walk in the direction he intended them to go. He did not care at the moment if they followed him, but after a moment heard their footsteps behind him. His steps nearly made no sound on the unseen path as they traveled, and this time, Jaken kept his voice still. After nearly an hour, Rin began to hum with her sweet voice, and slowed his pace some. Then after another hour, his mood had completely lifted, and concentrated fully on his foot placement, carefully paying attention to the sounds and smells of the area for stray youkai, and their days destination.  
  
The sky slowly turned to black and the many bugs of the area started to 'sing' their nightly lullaby. Rin looked wearily to her master ahead, then to Jaken. Neither of them seemed to be getting the least bit tired, and her master showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Her legs were starting to strain themselves as she walked, trying to keep up. They had been walking for so long, as they had left not long after noon, already the moon was high in the sky. She hated the fact she was human, if they kept this pace for too much longer, she would most likely collapse. And she did not want to burden her master. She heaved a deep sigh and attempted to hide her tiredness, which didn't work.  
  
Jaken looked over to Rin and noticed her smile had fallen from her face and her steps had become heavier. Realization hit him. Rin was tired. It was also then that he noticed the smell of cold sweat on her, and that she was downwind to Lord Sesshoumaru. Surely his lord would not keep them walking if he realized his underling was worn? After a moment, Rin stumbled lightly, and then continued her pace. Jaken frowned at this; the girl was more worn out than he had thought originally. He bottled up his courage, and trotted up closer to his lord. "L-lord Sesshoumaru!". Nothing. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I have something to tell you!" His lord's eyes turned to him.  
  
"Yes, Jaken?" His smooth voice had the underlying hint of annoyance.  
  
"Yes, anu. Sesshoumaru-sama, perhaps we should rest now?" He paused when he seen his lords eyes grow to a deeper gold with anger, then recomposed himself, "You see, if we don't, that disgusting human will surely collapse." With that, Sesshoumaru looked past him to see Rin. He was right, she was worn and tired, and now he could even smell it on her. He growled lightly to himself. How had he not noticed this sooner?! He felt a small pang of guilt in his heart for pushing her so hard, but pushed aside the feeling. Right now, he would have to find a place for her to sleep.  
  
"For once, Jaken, you had a reasonable point to your babble." He remembered that there was a hot spring in the area, and changed his direction towards it. She would be able to wash off her sweat then, as well as soothe her muscles. He did not need her to be slow the next day because her muscles were too sore. Soon, he reached a small clearing close to the spring, and turned to Rin. "We will stop here for tonight." He turned from her, and a light sigh of relief fell from her lips. "Jaken, take her to the springs, she needs to wash up, and once she is there, return here." Jaken quickly went to Rin, motioned for her to follow, and then headed in the direction of the spring. He watched them leave, and took comfort in the cool breeze as he waited for Jaken to return. He did not like the fact that he had told him of Rin's condition. Not that he thought that he would have noticed her tiredness until she collapsed, but it sounded like perhaps he questioned his lord's senses. So, he figured in just, he would throw him against a tree for his incompetence. And soon he returned, pressed his head to the ground, and for once stayed silent. Obviously, he seemed to know what was going to happen. He nearly felt pity for his servant, but quickly changed his mind as he swiftly lowered his hand to grab him, and threw him towards a tree in such speed that it was like lightning. The toad youkai half screamed-half grunted as he hit the tree, and fell unconscious. Sesshoumaru felt oddly relieved as he watched his servant lying motionless on the ground and felt a small smile trying to tug on the corners of his lips. It was then that an unsettling realization hit him. He was the one that was standing upwind from Rin, and the spring was isolated enough, he could hear nothing coming from it, not even the water rushing about.  
  
Not that he felt that anything would happen, but he did not like the fact that he did not know exactly everything that was going on around his underling. After a while, he began to settle down, as he heard her laughing, she obviously was starting to head back. After a moment, she stopped laughing, and he silently waited for her return. A few more moments passed, and he looked in the direction he had last heard her. She probably was picking flowers, perhaps even making them into a small ring to place on her master's head, a small childish thing that she had always done. He let her though, after all, the flowers always had smelled sweet to him. He sat there; looking into the direction Rin would come, almost eagerly, anticipating her return.  
  
Just then, Jaken awoke from his comatose state, and slowly rose to his feet. He picked up his staff and walked slowly to his lord. As he became closer to his lord, something strange happened. Jaken's staff froze, and then slowly rotated to where the old man's head pointed south and then the head screamed. Jaken blinked at it curiously. "How very odd! Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, the old man has spoken! There must be something amiss!"  
  
At that exact moment, the air was pieced by a blood-chilling scream far off to the south. The air became unsettlingly silent, as Sesshoumaru bolted upright to his feet, shifting his eyes to where the scream came from, wide with a light fear as he recognized the source of the scream.  
  
"RIN!" He hissed out, alarmed, and with that bolted in the direction the sound had come from.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ah, there we go, yet another chapter. AND A CLIFFHANGER!!!!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough* ehhh, I am ok, really. Anyways, if everyone would, please review this story! (It gives me some feedback! And gives me a little more motivation) I hope that you liked this chapter, and it is going to get a bit more into the plot here on out, I promise. (  
  
Well, Nanitozo Yasashikusuru! 


	6. Anger Unleashed

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha belong to me. * Jumps up and flings arms around their shoulders, they do the annoyed look thing, and both smash me on my head at the same time, leaving me flattened on the ground, and quickly walk away* Ok, Ok, so maybe I don't.  
  
A/N: Once again I am sorry this is taking me so long to put up. I am a busy person; I have had this chapter written out a while now. (Sorry.) But I have been working full time as well as working on four things. (This fan fiction, a novel, a comic book storyline, and a new Harry Potter fan fiction my best friend has somehow talked me into doing. So please forgive me. I have no intentions of just stopping this. I think that I have covered all the mistakes in chapter 4 and 5, so that should be taken care of. And now, I think I should answer some stuff from my reviews. (Does the fan-girl scream thing) I have reviews!!!!!! *Cough* I am ok, I am ok.  
  
LSR-7: A few things I would like to say. I am too western for my own good, I just like throwing 'Kami' into things, and there is only one thing that I have actually heard Kami used a lot in and that is Dragon Ball Z.  
  
In the anime, (ah, forgot the episode.) when Sesshoumaru just had the encounter with Rin, and healed enough to go looking for Jaken, he found his little minion questioning him of his intentions, and threw a couple of rocks squarely at his head. I happened to like that part, if you can tell. lol  
  
Also, I haven't seen anything past what cartoon network has shown, and cannot read Japanese, so I really haven't seen much of Rin and Sesshoumaru outside the many sites out there that were able to kill my curiosity when they gracefully just stopped showing Inu Yasha there for a while.  
  
Thank you for telling me about the futons, didn't know, went back and corrected it, same as I hope the majority of the spelling mistakes. Oh, and I use a translator on my computer, and according to it, palace is densha. And to perk ones curiosity, it is also electric train,(den being electricity and sha being car) just in a different context. hehe. Well, I suppose this is it.  
  
************************************************************* Terms: Some more words have been added to the list  
  
Densha - palace  
  
Sumimasen; gomen; gomennasai = sorry, sorry excuse me (idiomatic informal); same, more formal  
  
Oyasumi = good night  
  
Hontouni = really, truly  
  
Doumo; doumo arigatou; doumo arigatou gozaimasu = thanks, thank you, thank you very much (in other words, it just goes up in formality.lol)  
  
Otousan = father  
  
Kami = God  
  
Anuki = big brother  
  
Ohayo; Ohayo gozaimasu = morning, good morning  
  
Genkan = an area to exchange your shoes in traditional homes  
  
Sugoi = wow, terrific, wonderful  
  
Tatami mat = straw floor covering  
  
Do Itashimashite = your welcome  
  
Kiniiri = pet  
  
Baka = stupid, idiot, etc  
  
Anu = uh, umm, (the word to fill space while thinking) *************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Anger Unleashed (Once again, leaving off where the last chapter left off exactly)  
  
"Rin!" He hissed out alarmed, and bolted in the direction the sound had come from.  
  
In a moment less than a second, a large lump formed within his stomach, and then traveled up, split in two, and firmly placed themselves within his heart and throat. This was an odd feeling. He briefly felt confusion towards the alien feeling. He had not felt it for years, and genuinely felt surprised as it rose in him, threatening to take his mind - Fear. He followed her scent and noticed that it was laced with her own fear. He growled at himself as he ran, though he was fast, she was still so far away. ~Damn it! How in the hell could I let this happen! ~ This thought plagued him. How could he not have noticed? He, the great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands not have noticed such a thing as his own minion being kidnapped right from under his own nose? Perhaps it was a sign of weakness. No, he could not accept that. He probably had just become too trusting of his surroundings. He growled again, it was not important what had caused this. What WAS important was that HIS Rin was in danger, and perhaps even dead. He stumbled, that thought alone made the lumps he felt grow painfully larger. No, he cannot think that way, she must live. She absolutely must.  
  
Her scent had become strong, but she herself was still far off. ~How did she get so far away? ~ He was gaining on her, but barely. It was just about then that he picked up another scent, so faint that it was hardly there. Youkai. This youkai had obviously worked very hard on hiding their scent from him, and he realized what must have happened. If that youkai harmed his Rin... He forced his mind from the thought and ran faster.  
  
*******************  
  
Rin's side hurt as the strange youkai ran. His unruly smirk had fallen from his face the moment her voice released the loud and piercing scream. Obviously he did not expect that, now instead of that triumphant look he had had in his eyes, they were now filled with panic and fear. From what she could tell, he was some sort of lizard, and his claws were clutching her painfully in her side. She could feel the warm wetness from where his claws dug into her, slide slowly down her body. Perhaps she should not have screamed, but when he looked at her like that, then when he painfully threw her against a tree, and he... She shuddered to think what he might have done to her had she not let her voice escape. He had kidnapped her, but did not have a real sense of danger before she felt him press him self against her, bent down to kiss her. She shivered and felt his claws dig deeper into the flesh on her side. She groaned with pain. There was no doubt in her mind that if her master did not come for her soon, this creature would kill her. She gulped down the fear rising in her chest, and attempted not to think of it. She had died once, what would it matter if it happened again? That did not seem to matter though, as she was still afraid to die again. She just held her tongue as she was quickly carried away.  
  
*******************  
  
Her scent was even stronger now, he was getting closer. It would not be long before he got her back from this delinquent youkai. He then caught scent of something else -- blood. Rin's blood. He growled loudly at the scent and quickened his pace, his sight starting to turn red with anger. There was now no doubt in his mind now that Rin was harmed. And nobody, NOBODY ever did anything to anything that belonged to him. And Rin definitely belonged to him. He growled even louder, his anger rising at every step. The farther he went, the stronger the scent of her blood. He hated the smell, it made the lumps within his throat and heart grow larger, making it harder to breath. He would make this ignorant youkai pay for his misdeeds, for going against he, the great Sesshoumaru... Suddenly a half smirk appeared upon his face as he noticed he could now hear the beast running. He was closing in on it.  
  
Suddenly, a scream pierced the air once again. This time though, Sesshoumaru noticed a difference in the scream. This time, instead of fright, it sounded like the one given involuntarily as one's body goes through the feeling of pure pain, and it was sustained and he slowly heard the scream silencing upon her lips. She wasn't moving. That damned youkai had stopped long enough to try to kill her, then fled from her! A new and sudden rage burst from within him and he leapt forward towards her, and finally spotted her form. His heart sank. She was nearly unrecognizable, slash marks covered her entire body, and she was lying broken upon the ground, in a position that was grossly unnatural. Like when he found her as a child, her eyes were still open. ~Dead? ~ His blood ran cold as he came closer to her, his body threatening to take him to the ground. Suddenly his body let go of the air that he had not noticed he was holding in as he heard a familiar sound. ~No, she is breathing -- Barely... ~ He could smell the salty tears that were unconsciously being shed as her body fought desperately to hang onto life. His heart quickened its pace as a deep panic pulsed through him. Without thinking he drew out his Tenseiga and slashed apart the death imps that were starting to gather about her, then pushed his sword through her as he knelt down next to her. He held the sword in her body for a moment as he heard the sickening shifting and cracking of quickly mending bones. His hand hovered over her, dangerously coming close to touching her face. Soon her breathing returned to normal and he sighed relief as her bleeding also stopped. She would live, though at the moment she was in shock.  
  
At this precise moment, all of his fear and relief capsized into pure hatred and anger. To say he was a little bit peeved would be the understatement of the century. He swiveled around to face the direction that IT went and sped off after it. The forest around him whirled by in lines as his senses toned out all noises, and all smells as he concentrated on just one. That THING that invaded HIS territory and kidnapped, then tried to kill HIS Rin. The fact that is was Rin that the youkai's attentions were towards seemed to strike and even higher cord of anger that his mind wouldn't even attempt to process, right now, all of his thoughts leaned towards exquisitely sweet and wonderful, cold blooded murder. Perhaps he would use his Toukijin to cut him down in one blissful swing. Or maybe tear out his stomach with his hands, watch him squirm as all the blood drained from the things body... Or perhaps... These thoughts continued, as the certain death of the intruder became more and more gruesome, and more and more slow, as each scenario played happily through his mind.  
  
It's scent was getting closer. ~Soon, I will feel the sweet warmth of blood upon my claws... ~ He ran faster, the adrenaline pumping through his veins painfully, making him itch for the kill he would soon have. The closer he came, the more he could smell of the creature. The fear, the adrenaline, and the blood. Rin's blood. Another surge of anger seethed through his body at that smell alone. He needed to move faster. At liquid smooth speed, he moved from the ground to the trees above; he could move more quickly this way. Within a few short minutes, he reached a clearing, and he jumped down, landing gracefully on both feet a yard from the tree he jumped from.  
  
IT was there, on the other side of the clearing, crouched down in defense and radiating with fear. Obviously it knew that it was doomed. Sesshoumaru stood deathly still as the eerie silence stood between them, so thick that it could perhaps be cut with a knife. His eyes narrowed to slits as a smirk slowly formed upon his lips. If he allowed such a precious thing as time, his victim would usually plead or confess to something, and he wanted this vile creature to plead for its pathetic life. Perhaps he even wanted to know how it is that this creature thought that it could get past him, HIM, the great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. But he was an impatient man, and if such confessions or pleading did not happen soon, he would carve intricate designs within the flesh of the baka youkai.  
  
The reptile dug its claws into the earth below him. It would be fruitless to degrade himself by pleading for his life, or to try and escape again. He knew that he was going to die the moment that damned girl screamed out; if she had just kept her mouth shut, his plan would have worked and the girl would still be alive. He hoped by killing her, the youkai lord would not have pursued him until he was able to get far enough away. In short, he was wrong. Now he was left with only two choices. First, he could just wait there, and then be torn to pieces, or second, he could tell the damned inu-youkai what he had planned to do, and hopefully implant a new worry and weakness into its mind. At least then, his death would not be completely fruitless, even if it perhaps would come more painfully, depending on how the lord took his words. And if he were correct about that human, what he would say would not go well. So now, he had a choice of a somewhat quick death, or an extremely painful one, but being able to bring out a small weakness. He took a deep breath, shuddering as another wave of fear took his body. He did not want to die, and was afraid to do so, and now he was looking at its face. To spite his fear, he smirked.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood like a statue, but for the fact his muscles twitched ever so slightly in the need to kill this thing that so deserved death. It dug its claws into the ground as the scent of its fear rose in the air thickly, teasing his senses to where he wanted to just lash out and kill the pitiful youkai. Then the damned thing smirked. Its lips curled up into a forced sneer as its body trembled. So much for groveling and begging for its life, but at least the smirk that it forced upon its lips meant that it was going to say something that it thought would faze him. Too bad for the creature though, as it most likely wouldn't bother him. It had tried to steal something that was his, and then when caught, tried to kill that something. The fact that the something in question was his most valuable possession, his Rin, only made him furious that the ignorant creature was dumb enough to try and take something of that great of value. He did not want to ponder what the creature intended to do with her once he was clear of her master, for it was obvious. Spoil her innocence, and then when bored with her, kill her. That though alone brought waves of fury crashing through his body. NOBODY E-V-E-R touched Rin like that.  
  
The lizard youkai dug its claws deeper into the earth gathering the last of its courage before inhaling for his speech. His last speech. It gulped, and then wavered out the beginning of his final, and hopefully lasting, words.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, you should consider yourself lucky this night that your human pet has a good set of lungs." He paused briefly to recompose himself as he noticed the inu-youkai's ears swivel forward slightly. He gave a nervous laugh and then continued on. "Tonight, my plan would have worked, but I suppose that I am at fault for the result of my death now. Had I just gagged her, my plan would have played out perfectly, instead I got greedy enough to try and taste her before I got far enough away from you. Of course, I have never known a human to scream like that at just a simple kiss. Not to say that I would not have been able to feel the inside of her body this night, I just wanted to raid her lips first. I have been planning this for over two years. When you would notice that this wasn't right, I would have been far enough away, in the opposite direction, you wouldn't have caught up to me until it was too late. I would have only kept her for a week and a half before I would have given her back to you. It would have been long enough to get the desired effect. She would have gone into heat next week, am I correct?" His smile became natural and more relaxed as he noticed his killer's jaw tighten. He had been right about the girl, and it was getting to him. He had thought this would be the case, the lord probably thought him as just another youkai taking something. But in actuality he had planned this out, and had desired a long termed effect to the human he seemed to cherish. "I have been following you for some time, learning her cycles. I would have given the girl a new small life, and make sure that it was seed in her belly before I returned her of course. Would you have kept her had she a hanyou child? If you killed it, she wouldn't ever forgive you... And there is no denying that you care for the human..." That did it. With in a few short moments, he would be dead. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes to his executioner as a deep and angry hiss fell from the youkai's lips. He did his damage, now all that was left was the certain pain he would receive before a welcomed death...  
  
A hiss escaped Sesshoumaru's throat just before the world went deeply red. He had been patient far too long. Even while it spoke, it had the gall to smile at its plan. What he had thought would be a confession, ended up being an all out attempt to wound his pride. The thing needed to die. His hand automatically went to his side to reach for his sword Toukijin. His hand wavered over it for a moment before he thought better of it, then moved smoothly to the hilt of his other sword. The Tenseiga came out of its scabbard like it was a hard liquid, nearly ringing as it did so. He held it closely to his side, cracked his knuckles in sweet anticipation, then lunged towards the offending youkai.  
  
The attack was so fast that the creature barely had time to flinch before Sesshoumaru's claws embedded themselves deep within its throat. A wet sounding scream came from it as he rose the lizard up into the air, then threw it across the clearing. He dodged after it, landing on its chest, then punctured its chest with his claws, letting his hand stay within the deep wound until the heart stopped. It was dead. He smiled. He was not yet finished with this baka. He neatly grabbed Tenseiga and stabbed his sword through the wound that he just created within the creature's chest. The blade pulsed, and once again the beat of the baka's heart began. He waited a moment for it to regain consciousness, and noticed its eyes flutter open bewildered. He could not keep the sinister grin from creeping onto his face. This would be fun...  
  
Once again, he charged the thing, and then flung it to a nearby tree, making the tree fall to the ground from the impact of the doomed youkai. He followed it, bringing his hand to his throat, and strangled it slowly as it struggled, making Sesshoumaru feel that all-powerful bloodlust that he usually ignored become overpowering. Finally, its body went limp and he once again grabbed the Tenseiga. He hated this creature, and it had a lot to pay for. Anger and bloodlust ran through his body as he once again plunged the sword through its corpse, once again surging life into the damned creature. He stood slowly, losing the last of his control as his sight went blood red in complete fury.  
*************************************************************  
A/N: Well, here is my chapter, and again, I am sorry for the delays. *Sigh* I will try to get the next one here a bit faster than this one. Not much else to say really, it is getting late and I have only had a total of 15 hours of sleep in 4 days... 0.o....  
  
Well, anyways, Nanitozo Yasashikusuru! 


	7. Realization

A/N: Hehe… Um, I would like to apologize that this chapter has taken so long… hehe… *blush* And this chapter would probably seem short if you compared it to the last chapter or two of my other story forced secrets (Harry Potter) But alas, here is your story, and once again, I am very very sorry that it took so very long.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  That is, except for a few characters I have yet to write about, and my plotline…J

********************************

Chapter 7: Realization 

            He waded into the stream carrying his clothing, happy that he was near it after he obliterated the invading youkai bastard.  He brought his hand through the water, cupping it as he did so, and then letting the cool liquid seep though his claws in pink droplets.  He frowned at it, then at his clothes.  No longer were they the cool white that they had been, but were stained into a deep red.  The sun was now high in the sky, and he had just finished off the youkai.  He had lost track of time while his anger clouded his vision.  He tried to remember then, everything that happened.  He growled and lifted his lip back into a sneer as he recalled raising the Tenseiga a second time, but from there it was a blur.  It was all a damned fucking blur.  He went deeper into the water as a new emotion crept into his veins without warning.  Shame.  It was a feeling unfamiliar to him, and he hated it.  The last moment he had remembered was still in the middle of the night, and it went from that to the feeling of sadness at the fact there was nothing at all to revive.  Nothing…  

That was when his mind and senses returned to his body.  That was when he seen the blood.  It wasn't even from just the creature he felt revenge for; there were the scents of a few small animals and a male human in there as well.  Not that any of that was recognizable after he was through.  The field was no longer green, instead it was a long expanse of deep red soaked into everything, and spotted red trees just beyond the clearing.  He had reduced every living thing that had wandered near the field into mere blood.  He shivered from the memory of him just simply regaining his mind to find the nauseating mess.  He remembered nothing.  Nothing at all… How many times had he revived it?  How many other things did he kill during his mindless rampage?  He didn't know.  Never before had he lost control of himself like that.  And he felt shame.  Yes, he definitely hated this new feeling…  He quickly ducked into the water, and his blood-soaked hair quickly turned the water red.

**************************

            Jaken hobbled over Rin with a fresh container of water.  She had been a bloody mess the moment he had first seen her, lying on the ground and somewhat twisted.  He had felt his heart lode into his throat; he had been afraid for her.  Then he had walked up to her, and noticed she was still breathing, weakly, as well as being perfectly healthy- outside the fact she was covered in blood of course.  The part he couldn't figure out was that it was HER blood.  His Lord Sesshoumaru must have healed her then…  He gave a half laugh, knowing how his lord despised using that sword, yet had used it twice already on this girl.  He carefully removed her tattered clothing.  "These are no longer useful, good thing that this Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru's ever faithful servant, prepares for things such as these." He frowned slightly, knowing he made it sound as if he were expecting something like this to happen.  "Well, perhaps not **_these _**things exactly…" He fished in the pack he was carrying that belonged to Rin, and pulled out a kimono, it was older and worn, but it would have to do.  "Mm, yes…" He set it aside, then continued his ministrations to remove the caked on blood from the human girl's skin.  After several minutes of excruciatingly slow progress, the girl was free of all blood, and he sighed, looking towards the clothing.  Setting his jaw, and rubbing his hands briefly, he set out to dress her.  In the middle of his half-hazard attempt at doing so, a figure appeared into the miniature clearing that Sesshoumaru had left her.

            "What is it you are trying to do Jaken, maim her?" Jaken looked up towards him, startled.  What he seen before him, made him scurry away in fear, as he had never seen his lord like that before.  Though his clothes, skin and face had come free of the blood, his long boa still was stained slightly red, as it would come out so well.  The toad youkai opened and shut his mouth a few times, yet no sound came forth.  His lord must have truly lost his temper to have been so drenched in blood.  Sesshoumaru glided over to Jaken, pushed him roughly out of the way, and dressed her in one smooth liquid motion.  He slipped his arms underneath her body, and stood holding her limp body as he stared to walk.  "We are going home.  First, we stop at Tani Tora."  Jaken's mouth dropped.

            "B-but Lord Sesshoumaru!  Why…" He stopped, not bothering to look behind him to Jaken.  

            "You will see soon enough."  He then continued walking, ignoring the toad's protests.  He knew what he desired now.  The bath had given him time to reflect more on is actions to see what had truly set him off.  Rin.  He dared a glance down to the sleeping girl within his arms.  It was because the youkai had been right, and he hated that.  It was no longer any use to keep it a secret, especially to himself.  If that youkai had figured it out before he allowed himself to acknowledge it, who knew how many others knew about it as well…  Care for her?  Yes, he now knew for sure that he did, and there was no denying it now.  Love her?  Perhaps, but he wasn't going to commit to that yet.

            Slowly they made their way to the valley that homed the small town of Tani Tora.  After reaching a clearing, he stopped, setting Rin upon the ground.  He stood a moment watching her with his expressionless face, and lamely brought a hand up to his soft pelt.  If he was turning back, it would have to be now.  He turned away from her then, silently leaving the two of his followers behind.  No, it was impossible to turn back, even if he had the desire to do so now.  He knew what he had to do.  He had to see HER.  She who he truly hated, well, second most of all females on this world.  The insolent creature thought herself above him, and it was unforgivable, but he would not kill her.  Unfortunately, she knew this.  Perhaps this was why she never took care of what she did around him.  Damned humans, filthy creatures really.  He passed by the town in the center of the valley and continued until he seen HER house.  It was nothing special, or large, but it housed one of magnificent talents.  The only reason he put up with her insults.  He was about to go to the place, when suddenly the memory of what happened the last time he came returned to him.  Oh yes, she DID want him to kill her then, strange creature, refusing to do her work for him.  Begging him to take her life instead of having to do her work for him.  He sighed, falling back to the tree behind him.  No, she wouldn't do as he asked.  Perhaps there was a way to trick her into it…

            He sat there, contemplating within his head what it was he should do, when an all too familiar scent filled the air.  Inu Yasha.  A growl erupted from deep within his throat; he was in no mood to deal with that disgusting hanyou sibling of his.  He looked back down to the small dwelling before him, and thought crept into his mind.  Tetsusaiga… Did he truly need that blade?  It had been the object of his obsession for so many years; he had never really stopped to think if he really WANTED this object before.  Before, it was just because he was outraged at the fact that his father left it to HIM, and not Sesshoumaru, that and his thirst for more power.  But how much more power would it really bring him?  Inu Yasha was unworthy of the blade, which would always be true… But… He was now starting to understand why his father had done such a thing.

            He fingered the Tenseiga, placing his hand on the scabbard.  He finally realized what his father had given him.  He sighed, releasing it, and facing towards the direction that Inu Yasha's scent was coming from.  It was time to seek his brother and swallow his pride.  The damned hanyou better appreciate this…

            As he neared their camp, he picked up one other scent.  Youkai… Yes, he thought that miko demon might be here, she seemed to love this Inu Yasha, though why she would, was beyond him.  He circled until he was downwind from Inu Yasha, to lure him out.  With luck, this would be a civil, and quick meeting between them, as he was in no mood to fight.  There was no time really, he needed to return Rin home so she could get well… Rin… A smile formed lightly at the thought of her… It would be soon.

            He heard mumbling between the two lovers, and then heard Tetsusaiga's ring as the hanyou drew it from its sheath.  How extremely silly of him, he never DID seem to care much about secretive assaults…  How the creature actually believed he was sneaking up on him, was yet another mystery.  It would have been just as effective to haul out and yell, "Baka, Sesshoumaru, I am here!"

            "Ohayo Gozaimasu, I see you have finally arrived." He heard a grunt, and then turned to look behind him to see a rather angry looking hanyou emerge from the trees.

            "What the hell?!" Inu Yasha held the Tetsusaiga in attack mode as he cautiously peered at his elder sibling.  "If you came for my sword, you're not getting it." He growled, baring his teeth to Sesshoumaru, who looked just as calm as always.

            "Iie, brother dear, you can keep your sword, I am not here for it, nor am I in the mood to fight right now.  There are more important things for this Lord Sesshoumaru to do this night." Inu Yasha sniffed at him.

            "Feh, I'll believe that when Naraku comes back to life, apologizes for everything he has done, and asks me to mate with him, and I don't see that ever happening." Sesshoumaru looked at him thoughtfully.

            "It is not that I have lost interest in the sword, brother dear, it is that I have a conflict of interests.  I happen to find the other of more importance, and have thus decided to surrender my pursuit of that sword, though it is rightfully mine.  Though, you will do me a favor, in return of this.  If you choose not to, then I will be forced to take back what is rightfully mine.  To this, I give my word."

            "So, all I have to do to get you to leave me alone is to do this little favor for you?  Might I ask what in the hell this favor is?"

            "Simple, to deal with a human for me…" Their conversation continued on, formulating his plan, and Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide at the end of it, and then smirked.

            "Now if that's all irony.  As much as you boast, I'm the one with a Youkai, and you lose it over a human." Sesshoumaru growled a moment, and then forced himself to calm down.  No use getting worked up over something trivial, when trying to get what you wanted.

            "Perhaps, but isn't it true, your mate was a human once as well?" Inu Yasha blushed, and then nodded before turning away from him.

            "I'll do what you want, DEAR BROTHER, though I don't know why she would listen to me anymore than she would you."  He ignored the comment from Inu Yasha.

"Meet me back here in three days time.  I will expect you to have what I desire." He nodded slowly, and then left.  Sesshoumaru sighed.  Well, that wasn't as painful as he thought it would be.  He shuddered, he was actually working with his hanyou half brother, the world must have finally come to an end, as that was always what he told himself when that would happed.  He turned back to the place he had left Rin, knowing that Inu Yasha would take care of this for him.  Knowing that hanyou, he would rather get a small thing from a spinster than face him in yet more countless battles, over his sword and heritage with him.  Once again he found himself gripping the Tenseiga… Rin.  He headed back to them.  He would carry her back to the densha now, no matter how that old toad protested.  Tonight, he would prepare a new room for her, and let her finish healing, ease her out of her shock.  And in three days time…  In three days time, his plan would be complete.  It now depended entirely on the vile Inu Yasha, and how well the hanyou kept his promises.  He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.  He hated having to rely on him for anything, especially something this important.  It was downright disturbing.  Erasing the thoughts of his errant half brother, he found himself back to the place he had deposited Rin.  Without a word to Jaken, who sat intently watching the girl, he came and took her in his arms again, and started once again in the direction of the densha.  He would get there this night, and nothing would stop him from doing so.

********************************

**A/N: **I am so very sorry this took so very long… I just had an evil case of writers block that didn't want to budge very much, though I am getting a little bit more into the plot of the story now…  

I am probably going to switch the rating to R in the next chapter or two to be safe, just so you no.  I am going to try and get the next chapter out a bit more quickly than this one… 

Well, I have to get to my other story before I am slaughtered… (Left it at a really, REALLY bad point... hehe)  Hope you enjoyed the too-long-in-progress chapter… Thank you everyone, who has reviewed this story so far!! I love my reviews… hehe.

Well, anyways, Nanitozo Yasashikusuru!


End file.
